Where am I? (Chapter 12)
Where am I? is the 12th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Philippe's father is about to shoot Oz but he intervenes asking him why he became an illegal contractor. Philippe's father laughs before answering him telling him that he obviously did it to change the past. He said that if he had not believed his friend's words his family wouldn't have been ruined, he wouldn't have become miserable, his wife wouldn't have gotten sick and Philippe would've been happy. He had ankilled all those people for his son's sake and Oz asks him if he was serious. Philippe's father tells him that he knows nothing about him to which Oz confirms but he retaliates with asking why he wasn't by Philippe's side if he cared about his son. Oz falls into a flashback of the time when he was younger, all alone after being abandonded by his father and asks why Philippe's father is making him go through the same thing he did. Oz tells him that just being with Philippe would've been enough for him. Alice just stares in shock and Philippe's father points his gun at Oz again. Oz tells Gil not to shoot him but he is shot regardless by Vincent with Echo at his side. Gil askes Vincent if his carriage is still by Vincent confirms this and let's them use it to take Oz somewhere safe to rest. At the Rainsworth estate Gil apologizes to Sharon for coming so late at night while Vincent dries Echo before asking if it's time to leave. Sharon asks why they're leaving so early and Vincent tells them they have business to attend to and that they didn't seem to be very welcomed there. Xerxes tells them that he'll escort Vincent and Echo to the front door. Sharon dries Gilbert's hair while he mumbles about protecting his master. In another room Alice states to Oz that she was surprised that even someone like him could get mad. Oz asks if he was truly angry to which Alice asks him whether he wasn't. Oz tells her that he wasn't mad but rather confused and he didn't know what he was saying. In flashback Gil tells Oz that there was nothing he could do to save that man, similar to how he told him he couldn't save the flower girl from earlier, and that he shouldn't involve himself in that any longer. Oz told Alice that Philippe was waiting for his father alone, and Alice remembers her time in the Abyss. She tells him that she doesn't know what he is fretting over and that she honestly didn't care what happened to the brat but she told him that she she knows being alone feels like. Alice then asks Oz if he feels sad that the brat is alone. He answers yes. Break walks down the hallway escourting Echo and Vincent to the door. He speculates that someone inside Pandora helped Grim form a contract and escape from the Abyss. Vincent questions this with the fear of fear of information being leaked by Grim. Thus they would let him go and frame him that way it would be easy to dispose of him. Break says that killing him was the right thing to do to save the child, quoting Vincent from earlier at the Grim accident. Vincent tells him that it's quite scary to have someone like that in the organization but Break tells him that no matter what he would track that person down. Back in the room Alice and Oz are in Alice asks Oz Vincent's name again and what he is. Oz confused doesn't understand and Alice tells him that she felt something unpleseant from him but she didn't quite understand it. Gil then comes in and tells them Vincent Nightray was his name, sharing the same lastname as Gil. Oz realizes who Vincent is. Outside Break tells Vincent and Echo to take care and Vincent tells Break to send his regards to "Nii-san", referring to Gil. In a flashback Gil meets Break and is asked to become Break's eyes for him while in the Nightray household. Gil allows himself to be adopted by the Nightrays and makes a contract with the Chain known as Raven. Gil along with everyone else at the Coming of Age Ceremony lost their memories of the events that took place after "they" arrived. He believed that the Baskervilles throwing Oz into the Abyss and that his master no longer exists was a lie. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *Gil joined the Nightray House and made a legal contract with Raven. *Everyone at the Coming of Age Ceremony lost their memories of the event after the Baskerville's appeared. Navigation Category:Manga